Soul Mates?
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: I know it's categorized as Alec/Jasper Hurt/Comfort/Romance, but it's NOT A GAY STORY! It's like one of those Choose Your Own Adventure kind of things. Sorry about the title, couldn't think of anything.
1. New Home

**A/n: Somethin new I'm tryin. This is like one of those Choose Your Own Adventure kind of stories. It's Jasper/Alec BUT IT'S NOT A GAY STORY! Those are the two that your conflicted over or...I guess tryin to figure out who your soul mate is. Whatever. Just read. And yes, Jasper and Alec are still vampires. Be easy because this is my first story for the "choose your own adventure" kind of thing.**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd Person POV

You, your mom, your older brother Ryan and your little sister, Nicole have just moved to Forks, Washington. Your father was killed in a car accident last month and your mom feels like it's time for a change so you moved all the way from Florida to Wahington.

And you hated it.

You hated the rain, instead of sun, you hated the 50 degree weather, you hated your new home, you hated that your mom made you move here.

But most of all, you hated that your dad was gone forever.

Sighing, you made your way up to your new home, taking in your boxes and suitcase and then taking them to your room. You set them on the desk, deciding to deal with the junk later.

Your new home was about two times the size as your last one, but you didn't care. It was still horrible as hell.

As you made your way downstairs again, your seven year old sister, Nicole, came running up the stairs, three boxes in hand and ran into you, causing you to fall down the stairs. You screamed as you fell, but wasn't hurt so you got up, cursing Nicole under your breath as you headed back down.

Your mother was there, waiting for you. At 45, Kris (aka mom) was starting to show her age, her chestnut hair was graying and she had wrinkles on her face. She was also extremely strict, but she was now taking care of a 15 year old, 13 year old and 7 year old by herself so she was even more strict.

You didn't realize that your mom was talking until she waved two letters in front of your face. Startled, you shoke your head and blinked as she frowned, setting down the letters in front of you. You stared at her.

"Are these for me?" You asked. She nodded.

"But it's only my first day here! I know nobody!" You exclaimed. Mom shrugged and said, "I found them in the mailbox."

Shaking your head, you grabbed the letters and took them up to your room. Sitting at your desk, you layed the letters in front of you. There were no return addresses on either of them. One was red, the other was blue.

_Weird, _you thought.

Shrugging it off, you started to reach for one of the letters, but your hand stopped in midair. Which should you open first? The red one? Or the blue one?

**If you pick the blue one, go to chapter 2.**

**If you pick the red one, go to chapter 3.**

**There you go! Review!**


	2. Blue Letter

**A/n: This chapter is only if you picked blue. The blank spaces are for your name. Oh and I screwed up on the ages. I meant to say that you were fifteen and Ryan was seventeen. Sorry. Nicole is still seven though.**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd person POV

Slowly, you opened the blue envelope. You pulled out a page long letter and started to read.

Dear _

I know you may be wondering how you got this letter, especially since you just moved to town and don't know anybody. I will explain soon. For now, lets just say that I have some...resources that allowed me to figure out where you lived. I'm sorry if that sounds at all stalkerish which I bet...no, I know it does, and I'm sorry for that. But you're gonna have to trust me _. Please...Anyway...this isn't the last you'll hear from me. I will see you at school tomorrow.

Sincerly,

J.

Confused, you folded the letter back up and laid it on your desk. You were about to reach for the red letter when you heard mom calling you for supper. You quickly washed up, then ran downstairs for dinner.

An Hour Later

After dinner, you went upstairs and unpacked your stuff. After picking out some skinny jeans, a red blouse and some black boots to wear for tomorrow, you fell asleep on your bed, forgetting about the red letter.

The Next Morning

The next morning, you woke up to your mom hollering your name. Groaning, you rolled over to look at the clock. It read 7:19. "Oh shit!" You exclaimed, jumpong out of bed. The bus would be here at 7:30.

You got dressed and brushed your teeth at record speed. You then grabbed a granola bar and milk for breakfast before running outside.

It was too late. The bus was already leaving your neighborhood. Ryan had left already and Nicole couldn't drive anyway and was still asleep, not having to get up until 7:45.

There were only two ways to get to school. Either get your mom to drive, so you'd be on time, though she'd probably be late for work, or walk to school though you were guarenteed to be late.

**If you want mom to drive you, go to chapter 4. **

**If you want to walk, go to chapter 5.**


	3. Red Letter

**A/n: This chapter is only if you picked the red letter. The blank spaces are for your name. Oh and I screwed up on the ages. I meant to say that you were fifteen and Ryan was seventeen. Sorry. Nicole is still seven though.**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd person POV

You glanced briefly at the blue envelope before opening up the red. The letter was about a page long and you started to read.

Dear _

I know you just moved to town and everything, and there's no doubt you're wondering who I am and why I'm sending you this, but everything will be explained soon, I promise. For now, lets just say I have some friends that gave me your address. Oh God, that sounds stalkerish. Sorry. I swear I'm not stalking you. Anyway, this isn't going to be the last time you've heard from me. I'll see you at school tomorrow _.

Sincerely,

A.

Shaking your head, you set the letter down. Your mom called up to you, telling you that she and Ryan would be going to the store and that you would have to look after Nicole, then they left.

Groaning, you unpacked your stuff. Then you went downstairs and fixed Nicole some hot dogs with ketchup before heading back upstairs with your own plate. The little pest would be fine.

Finally, after three long hours of watching Songebob and playing Uno, Nicole finally went to bed. Your mom and Ryan returned half an hour after Nicole fell asleep, so after helping them unload the car, you finally went to bed as well. Deadbeat, you fell asleep instantly.

The Next Morning

The next morning, you woke up before anybody else. You changed into some skinnies, a purple sweater and black converse before heading downstairs. You ate breakfast early, and when you finished, it was still dark. You checked the clock and realized that it was only 4:30 a.m. Mom wouldn't get up until 6, Ryan wouldn't get up until 6:20 and Nicole wouldn't get up until 7:45.

You decided to go for a walk. After scribbling your mom a note, in case you would be gone for a long time, and posting it on the fridge, you went out the door. You walked a few minutes down the neighborhood, and came across some woods and a cemetery.

You wanted despretly to explore both, especially the woods. But it was still dark, and you didn't have a flashlight.

You looked back and forth between the forest and cemetery. Which one should you choose? In the cemetery, it would be open and easy to find your way out of if you got lost. But the woods were small so it couldn't be that easy to get lost either.

**If you pick the cemetery, go to chapter six. **

**If you pick the woods, go to chapter seven.**

**Review!**


	4. Mom Drives You To School

**A/n: This chapter is only if you choose to get your mom to drive you.**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd person POV

You decided to get your mom to drive you. You'd be punished, no doubt, but frankly, you didn't care. So, taking a deep breath, you reentered your home.

Mom was in the kitchen, eating with Nicole. She looked up at you and frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" She asked, mouth full with cereal.

You grimaced and mumbled, "Ummm...I ummm...missed the bus and need you to drive me." You looked back up and your mom was glaring at you. "I'll be late for work!" She shouted. Nicole covered her ears. You nodded, "I kn-know." You stuttered.

"Fine. We will talk later." She said, getting up. "Put your coat on Nicole, I might as well drive you too." Mom said, looking at your younger sister. Nicole nodded and ran to get her coat. Not wanting to be alone with Mom, you went out to the car and slipped in the back. You would usually never let Nicole get the front, but today, you were desperate.

After a minute, Nicole came out. She slipped into the passenger seat and then Mom came out, getting in on the driver's side. The ride to school was long and silent.

Finally, you made it to school. You got out of the car, as fast as you could, and then you ran for the front door of the school. You headed to the office to get your schedule. After a bunch of questions from Ms. Clarke, the secrartary, she finally handed you your schedule. You looked at it.

Period 1- Science with Mr. Nelson

Period 2- Health/Gym with Ms. Rivers

Period 3-Algebra with Ms. Brown

Period 4-English with Mr. Issacs

Period 5-History with Mrs. Nelson

Period 6-Spanish with Mr. Johnson

Period 7-Study Hall with Mr. Baker

Sighing, you looked up at Ms. Clarke, who smiled. "Jasper Whitlock will show you to your first class." She said. You nodded and looked around, seeing nobody in the office except Ms. Clarke and yourself. Then somebody tapped you on the shoulder, and you jumped and turned. You froze. In front of you, was a boy, who looked about 17, had curly blonde hair down to his chin, golden eyes, and extremely pale skin.

He was beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He greeted. His voice was rough, yet soft. You knew instantly you were in love.

You then realized that he was waiting for a response. "I'm _ _," You said lamely. He smiled. "I will be showing you to your classes." He said. You were confused. "You're a freshman?" You asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a senior, but your in all advanced classes." He explained. Shocked, you looked down. He was right, you were. You just didn't notice it at first.

"Oh." You said, looking up. He chuckled and nodded. "I'm in your Science, Algebra, History, and Spanish classes." He said. You smiled, "OK."

Taking you by the hand, Jasper led you to the Science classroom. You got there just as the bell rang. As the class took their seats, Mr. Nelson smiled at you. He was a middle aged man, probably in his fifties, had brown hair turning gray, brown eyes, and a potbelly. "You must be _ the new student?" He asked. You nodded.

"Wonderful! We have two empty seats. One in the fourth row, next to Jasper, and one in the seventh, and last row, next to Alec Volturi." You looked up and saw a boy, who also looked eighteen. He had chin length dark brown hair, extremely pale skin and...red eyes?

You gasped and Alec looked up. You looked at the teacher. He smiled softly and whispered, "Alec's an albino. So is Jasper. Alec has red eyes because he's an albino. Think about the creator of 7Up."

You nodded. Clearing his throat, Mr. Nelson said louder, "Now, who would you like to sit by?" He asked.

"Ummm..." You started.

**If you wanna sit by Alec, go to chapter 8. **

**If you wanna sit by Jaser, go to chapter 9.**

**Did you know the creator of 7Up was albino and had red eyes? That's where the red dot in the 7Up symbol thing came from. Lol. 8th grade health class teaches you some weird stuff...Lol. Review!**


	5. You Walk To School

**A/n: This chapter is only if you choose to walk.**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd person POV

The idea to have mom drive you was tempting, but you decided to walk. It was nice out, and you didn't want your mom to bitch about being late to work. So, after grabbing a jacket, you started the long walk to school. As you walked, you noticed storm clouds covering the sky, and you picked up the pace.

You weren't even halfway to the school, when it started to storm. You started running because you didn't even grab a jacket with a hood. While you ran, you thought you heard footsteps behind you. So you stopped to listen.

Those were defiantly footsteps. You turned around and saw a boy running towards you. He had chin length, dark brown hair, that was wet from the rain, and pale skin. You couldn't see his eyes.

Finally, he caught up to you. You still stared at him, and he smiled slightly. He took of his coat, and put it on you, pulling the hood up over your head.

"Ummmm...thanks?" You said. He smiled, "No problem, I'm Alec."

"I'm _," You replied. He smiled and took your hand. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" He exclaimed. You were about to go with him, but it was then that you noticed his eyes. His RED eyes. You gasped, and Alec blinked. "What?" He asked. You pointed at his face, "Your eyes." You whispered, backing up slightly. He looked confused for a moment, but then smiled. "I know, weird right? I'm albino." He explained. "Oh, ok." You said, nodding, feeling embarassed.

You finally started walking to school, and as expected, you were late. But Alec covered you, and you got your schedule.

Period 1- Science with Mr. Nelson

Period 2- Health/Gym with Ms. Rivers

Period 3-Algebra with Ms. Brown

Period 4-English with Mr. Issacs

Period 5-History with Mrs. Nelson

Period 6-Spanish with Mr. Johnson

Period 7-Study Hall with Mr. Baker

Alec smiled. "I'm in your Science, Health/Gym, English, History and Study Hall classes." He said happily. You smiled and Alec led you to Science.

Mr. Nelson was a nice man, and sent you to sit in the 2nd row, next to a boy named Felix and next to a girl named Alice. They were albino too. Felix's eyes were red, and Alice's were golden.

_Maybe they're related to Alec, _You thought. Alice smiled at you, and you smiled back. _Maybe we'll be friends, _You thought happily.

After Science ended, you walked to Ms. River's class with Alec. That day, you had gym. You played volleyball with Alec and a boy named Jasper Whitlock. Another albino. During the game, you were hit in the head. Before you blacked out, you felt someone pick you up.

**Was it Jasper? Go to chapter nine.**

**Or Alec? Go to chapter ten.**

**Review!**


	6. Forest

**A/n: This is if you chose forest**

Disclaimer: Me no own

2nd Person POV

You decided to go through the forest. You hated cemetarys, and have always avoided them, no matter how small they were. So, taking one last glance at the cemetary, you went through the forest.

There were a bunch of twigs and branches and other stuff on the ground, and sometimes you found it hard to keep from falling. You managed though, until you came to a really big branch.

It was huge and blocking the pathway. And you couldn't go under or around it. So that left you only one option.

You had to jump over it.

Taking a deep breathe, you backed far away from the branch. And then you ran towards it and JUMPED! You thought you would make it, you knew you would make it...

But you didn't.

You fell over the branch and landed hard on your leg. Crying out in pain, you clutched your ankle. You thought it was twisted. Or broken. And you couldn't move.

You sat there, on the cold, wet ground, clutching your ankle for what seemed like forever until you heard twigs snapping, like someone was walking on them, and looked up.

At first you didn't see anything, but soon you were able to make out a boy walking quickly towards you. He had honey blonde hair, golden eyes, and extremely pale skin.

After a moment, he made it by you, and kneeled down next to you. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was soft and gentle. Crying, you shook your head and whispered, "M-my ankle." The boy nodded and picked you up.

"I'm Jasper. My father Carlisle is a doctor and will fix you up." Jasper said, you in his arms. "I'm _," You said softly. Jasper nodded.

"Do your parents know you're gone?" He asked. You took a deep breathe, "I left a note on the refridgerator when I left. So, if mom's up, then she probably knows I'm gone."

Jasper nodded. "Alright." He said, before walking out of the woods. You shut your eyes.

Before you knew it, you were inside a home and when you opened your eyes, you gasped. It was beautiful, and most of the walls were made of glass. Two people greeted you at the door, a man and a woman. The man had golden hair, pale skin, and caring golden eyes. The woman had soft, auburn colored hair, pale skin and caring and motherly golden eyes.

"Why Jasper, who's this?" The man asked. "Carlisle, Esme, this is _. I found her in the woods and she hurt her ankle." Jasper explained. Carlisle nodded, "Come to my office."

As Carlisle led the way, and Jasper carried you, you looked around at your surrondings. The home was beautiful and there were valuable antiques everywhere. You were so lost in your thoughts, that you didn't even realize that Jasper had set you on a bed until Carlisle came over to you.

"_, I will need to see if it's just a sprain or a break." He said gently. You nodded, "Alright."

After Carlisle had taken an xray of your leg, he left to go examine them and you were alone with Jasper. You smiled softly, not knowing what to say, and Jasper came over and hugged you briefly.

When he hugged you, you gasped. He pulled away quickly, "What? What is it?" He asked worriedly. You shook your head. "Nothing, it's just...your skin is so cold..." You trailed off. Jasper nodded. "I know. It's a condition I have." He explained. "Oh," you answered lamely. Jasper nodded and you fell into a long, awkward silence.

Suddenly, Carlisle came into the room, breaking the silence. "Well, I have the results." He announced. You looked over at him. "What is it?"

He smiled. "It's just a bad sprain, not a break." He told you. You sighed in relief. "I'll just have to put an ace bandage on it." He said, smiling. You sighed in relief and Jasper and Carlisle chuckled.

After Carlisle finished putting on the ace bandage, you finally realized you didn't know what time it was. "What time is it?" You asked Jasper. He chuckled and pointed at a wall. You turned and blushed, realizing there was a clock there. When you stopped blushing, you looked at the time and gasped.

**Is it past 7? Go to chapter 12**

**Is it before 7? Go to chapter 13**


	7. Cemetery

**A/n: This is if you chose cemetery. Oh and if the "go to chapter whatever" confuses you, then just press the little down arrow at the bottom of the page to view all the chapters and find the chapter title that matches what you're lookin for.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

2nd Person POV

You decided to go through the cemetery because you've always loved ghost stories and you thought cemetaries were awesome. So, you quickly hurried to the cemetery gates.

You went through the gates. and started walking through. Every once in awhile, you would look at some of the tombstones.

Susie Lee Smith

May 3rd 1900-June 17th 1962

Cause of death: drowing

Beloved mother, wife, grandmother and friend

R.I.P

Johmy Dan Phillips

March 2oth 1922-November 2nd 1943

Cause of death: Shot during battle

So courageous, kind, caring

Shall be forever missed

Amber Nicole Johnson

January 1st 1990-April 3rd 1995

Cause of death: Cancer

Our Little Angel

Forever Playing With The Angels

As you were reading Amber's tombstone, you heard footsteps, and turned around. There was a boy watching you. He looked about 18, had extremely pale skin, chin length dark brown hair and...red eyes?

He slowly came towards you and you watched him. When he was barely 5 feet away, you stood up. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "I'm new in town and decided to explore. Why're you here?" You replied. "I have family buried here." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You nodded and he smiled. "I'm Alec." He greeted. You giggled and said, "I'm _."

Alec smiled then took your hand and kissed it. You giggled, but swooned on the inside. He grinned. "So Alec, why're your eyes red?" You asked, curious. Grinning, Alec said, "Guess," and you giggled again. "Are you...wearing contacts?" You asked. Alec chuckled and shook his head. "Are you...a vampire?" You asked again, giggling. He seemed to tense up for a second before chuckling and shaking his head.

"One more try." Alec told you. You smirked and asked him, "Are you...an albino?" Your cousin was an albino and her eyes were all wacky too. He grinned and nodded, "Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize!" He shouted. You giggled again, "Shut up Alec! We're in a cemetery!" You whisper shouted. He immediatly quieted, but smirked.

"Hey, we're gonna be late to school if we don't start get going." He said. You nodded. "Want me to drive you? I've got my car. Or we can walk."

**Want Alec to drive you? Go to chapter 14**

**Want to walk? Go to chapter 15**


	8. Sit By Alec

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in forever. Kinda hard to write these types of stories**

**Disclaimer: Alec is mine always. Macy, you already know that Jasper is yours**

Second Person POV

You decide to go and sit by Alec. He smiles at you and Mr. Nelson starts the lesson. You find Alec's eyes a bit creepy, but at the same time, really cool.

Finally, the class is over. You are about to walk out into the hall when Alec pulls you to the side. You turn to look at him and he smiles at you again. You smile back.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He asks. You smile and nod.

You are about to leave the room when you hear a furious growl. You and Alec turn around and see Jasper growling at you. You whimper a bit in fear.

Jasper grabs Alec by the arm and drags him into the hall. Worried and a bit scared, you follow after them.

You get out there in time to see Jasper and Alec and arguing. They're arguing about you.

You whimper, but they either don't hear, or are ignoring you. It was then when they both crouch. You gasp. "No no please don't fight!" You cry out. They turn to look at you for a brief moment then turn to glare at each other once more.

"I was going to walk her!" Jasper growls out. Alec lets out what sounds like a hiss. "Well you were too late because I had already asked her and she said yes!"

It was true, he did, and Jasper was kind of forcing himself on you, but you decided to keep your mouth shut. You didn't want to anger them any more than they already were.

It was then that Jasper attacked. You gasp and cry out, but they continue the fight. Vaguely, you hear the bell ring and notice that the halls are cleared, but don't care. You just don't want Alec and Jasper to kill each other.

Worried, you watched the fight, wondering what you could do. But it was then that you heard it. Footsteps. If it was a teacher, you were in big trouble. Alec and Jasper hadn't stopped fighting, obviously not hearing the noise. You needed to warn them.

But then again, this was their mess, so they should deal with it. Although if you didn't warn them, you risked the chance of them being extremely pissed at you.

**Should you warn them? Go to chapter 16**

**Should you not? Go to chapter 17**


	9. Sit By Jasper

**A/N: You choose to sit by Jasper**

**Disclaimer: Alec is mine. I chose to sit by him :) Jasper is Macy's**

2nd Person POV

You decide to sit by Jasper. Alec's red eyes creep you out. Once you sit down, Jasper smiles at you and you smile back. The teacher then begins the lesson.

You begin to zone out when you realize you've already covered this shit at your old school. You daydream for awhile, but snap out of it when you feel a note slip in your hand. You look up in time to see Jasper smile at you and wink. You giggled silently and opened the note.

It read:

Hey. I'm Jasper. Do you wanna come over after school? I'll introduce you to my brothers and sisters. You'll see them around here alot.

So, you wanna come?

Love,

Jasper

You squealed a bit when you read the words Love Jasper, and were about to reply with a big fat YES! When the teacher came and took the note away. You groaned on the inside.

Jasper smirked and mouthed, "We'll talk after class." You smiled back and mouthed, "Ok." He grinned and then you both faced forward to avoid getting yellled at.

Finally, the class was done. And you had no homework! You went out to your locker when you felt a presence behind you. You turned around and saw Jasper standing there.

"Hi." You smiled. He smiled and said, "So? Do you want to come?"

You were about to reply with yes, but something stopped you. You remembered that Ryan had soccor practice today and you had to go home to watch Nicole.

On the other hand, Mom is pissed at you for making her late. Should you go to Jasper's house and avoid her wrath for a few hours?

"Well?" Jasper asked. "Yes or no?"

**If you say yes, you will go to his house, go to chapter 18**

**If you say no, you need to go home, go to chapter 19**


End file.
